


Black Thumbs and Red Faces

by sksdwrld



Series: Makeup in Morgues [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Don't Read This, F/M, for archival only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg pays Audrey a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Thumbs and Red Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Greg is someone else's. Crossover Fan fiction of fan fiction. A remix, if you will.

Audrey breezed into the kitchen and ever-so-quietly rinsed her glass in the sink. She set it on the counter and looked again at the basket of white gardenias that filled her small apartment with their delicate scent. Gently fingering one of the petals, she smiled. She'd been surprised by the knock on her door at 8am, but more than happy to see Greg, wearing his work clothes and a grin as he held them up.

"Oh, Greg!" Audrey breathed and she hadn't meant for it to sound that erotic. 

Thinking back on it, Audrey wondered how long she'd let him stand on her doorstep. He'd actually asked to be let in. 

"Sorry...sorry. No one ever gives me flowers." 

"What about cacti?"Then he brought his other hand around and in it was a veritable garden of various small cactuses. Cacti. "For your black thumb," he winked. 

"Oh, God, did I tell you about that?" 

As it turns out, yes, she had already told him about the time she killed a Chia-head, simply by following the instructions on the package. It sprouted, then inexplicably died, leaving her with little black curls she fondly called "Chia-knap". 

They'd sat talking over coffee -Audrey's first of the morning and Greg's sworn last-minute and she watched as weariness sunk its ghastly fingers into him. She couldn't help this disappointment that she felt when he said that he should go and it must have shown on her face because he offered to come back before his shift. 

It would have been asinine for him to face the traffic three times in one day...at least that was what she used as rationale when she told him that he ought to just stay. It wasn't quite with reluctance, but she finally cajoled him and he headed for her couch, mumbling something about just needing two hours. 

With an eye-roll, Audrey steered him toward her bedroom and shut the door before he could protest. But she hadn't heard anything else out of him so she could only assume he was sleeping. Either that, or he'd snuck down the fire escape. 

She'd kept herself busy for a time but there was only so much unpacking and rearranging that one could do quietly. But determined to give Greg more than two measly hours, Audrey ended up on her couch, surfing the internet until her eyes went blurry. 

Now she was standing in her kitchen, smelling flowers and contemplating her next move. Greg had been sleeping for just over four hours. She hated to wake him, but selfishly, she wanted to spend time with him. It didn't help that she had been staunchly ignoring the thrumming undercurrent of thought since he'd gone in there: Greg Sanders is in my bed...Greg Sanders is in my bed... 

Finally, Audrey made her decision. She knocked gently on the door and cracked it open. Greg was on curled on his side in his undershirt and slacks, unbuttoned at the fly, his blue, plaid boxer shorts peeking out through the gap. She couldn't decide whether he'd been too tired or too proper to take them off. 

"Greg?" She whispered. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. Audrey told herself that any gracious hostess would just leave the door ajar and subtly make noise in the adjoining room but Audrey had had enough with subtlety. She had moved to Nevada to foster...something with him, and he was in her bed, for God's sake. 

Boldly, Audrey put her knee on the bed, fully expecting Greg to come awake and bust her perving on him. But he didn't, so she snuck closer, gently running her fingers down his arm. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty..." 

He sucked in a breath and his feet shifted toward the bottom of the bed. Audrey grinned and playfully blew on the back of his ear. 

"Sara!" Greg protested with a sleepy and ineffectual bat of his hand. 

A pang of jealousy shot through her but she ignored it in favor of smoothing her fingers over his ribs. "Guess again, Sweetie." She was rewarded with his slow smile which transformed moments later into a frown. 

His eyes cracked open and he turned toward her. "Shit, sorry, Audrey." 

"It's okay, I'll let you make it up to me..." Audrey murmured. 

Greg reached hesitantly toward her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Audrey wet her lips and held her breath. "Not a bad way to wake up..." he grinned again and she could have died happy then. God, he had a beautiful smile. 

Her response caught in her throat and she only blinked back at him until things started to get uncomfortable. Then, she bit her lip and got up. "I'm going to put on a fresh pot of coffee..." 

"Wait!" Greg's fingers tangled in hers and she stopped, looking down at him. He propped himself up on one elbow and tugged her gently. "Come back..." 

Audrey arched an eyebrow but settled back down beside him, waiting. 

"I..." he sighed and glanced away. "I'm sorry, Audrey, I just...I like you, I do..."

"But Sara..." Audrey supplied. He nodded. "I know, Greg." 

"I know you know, but it doesn't make it any easier..." 

God, they were not having this conversation in her bed of all places...She pulled back again. "I'm going to put that coffee on. Do you want something to eat?" 

Audrey went out into the kitchen and opened the mostly bare cabinet that housed her coffee. Aside from a few dry goods that she'd shipped, there wasn't much. She hadn't even gone grocery shopping yet. "I've got...shit...pasta, cereal. That's about it. If you want something else, we'll have to go out."

She froze. She could feel his presence behind her even though she hadn't heard him come out of the bedroom. When his fingertips grazed her left elbow, something hot and needy coursed through her.

"I don't..." Greg said as he turned her.

Audrey glanced down -God, why down? His fly was still undone. As she looked up at him, heat crawled up her throat and blossomed across her cheeks. She stammered, "You don't what?"

Greg's thumb was cool against her cheek where he stroked it and his eyes were earnest. His head tipped down and she closed her eyes just before their lips brushed. "Want something else."


End file.
